Ogre
thumb|An Ogre Large, brutish humanoids originally from Draenor. Several clans came through the Dark Portal before the First War, these ogres had a Blood Hatred to the Orcs second only to their hatred of humans. They favored lands not frequented by Orcs, and were seldom seen near the encampments.... Other ogre clans much like the goblins, were once allies of the Horde. These included monstrous two-headed versions that were brought through the portal by the Warlock Gul'dan after the First War to act as enforcers to quell needless infighting between the Orc Clans, but eventually these clans chose to go their own way. Though later the Stonemaul Clan rejoined the Horde under the leadership of the Mok'Nathal, Rexxar. There is great variety in the Ogre species. They range in height from 6 feet to around 15 feet. At first glance, they may look lazy and fat, but they're actually incredibly strong. Their skintones range in color from shades of peach to red, to deep blues and ashen black. They frequently have at least one horn on their head, and can have either one or two eyes. While ogres excel in strength, they are also rather slow-witted; this doesn't mean that they should be underestimated however, since they can possess a suprisingly brutal cunning. Still, most ogres are best suited to melee clobbering, though there are some that have become proficient in the mystical arts as shamans and magi. Many other races are coming to realize that Ogres are not the stupid, lumbering two-headed beasts they once seemed to be. In fact, many of the Ogre lords have rallied the remnants of their people that were scattered when the old Horde fell. Though their plans are unknown, there is no doubt that these powerful, deceptively cunning warriors will gather their forces once more. Society Ogre society is based on violence and domination. The ogre with the brute strength to beat down every other Ogre in the tribe becomes the chieftain. This Ogre often takes to decorating himself garishly with whatever stolen armor he can get his hands on. Besides their own tribes, Ogres are often found employed as mercenaries, especially by the Goblin cartels, who see their extreme strength and slow wits as an asset. Ogres prefer to live in mounds, which are little more than caves or piles of stone built around steam vents, they seem to prefer hot areas. Ogres are extremely destructive to their environment, and any area that they have lived in for some time can be distinguished by the piles of waste and excrement that they leave in plain view. Other Ogre Types Two Headed Ogres Two Headed Ogres were created by the Orc warlock Gul'dan to give Ogres intelligence and cunning in addition to their formidable strength. Many of these ended up being trained as Ogre Mages, Warlocks or Shamans by Gul'Dan and his apprentice Cho'gall. The two headed Ogre Magi were some of the most feared Horde units of the Second War. Two Headed Ogres are twice as intelligent as the standard Ogre (obviously) however, they can often appear as stupid or even more stupid than their single headed brethren if their heads don't get along with each other. When the two heads work together however, these Ogres can be extremely dangerous, as evidenced by Cho'gall's own command of warlock magic. Two Headed Ogres generally occupy places of honor in Ogre tribes, and are also in high demand as mercenaries due to their increased intelligence. Two headed Ogres generally have hyphenated or compound names designating each of the two heads. So Cho'gall for instance is a single being made up of the two sentient heads Cho and Gall. Though sometimes the two heads can cet angry one against the other and fight up by giving hurtful punchs. See http://worldofwarcraft.judgehype.com/images.php?img=12212. Blizzard at one point announced that it would be a new Playable Race as an April Fool's joke. Gronn thumb|Gronn In the Burning Crusade expansion, there will be a very strong type of Ogre in the Outlands, known as Gronn. Gronn are large, red Cyclopses, who walk in an ape-like stance. The Gronn are the Demigods of Ogres, and are believed to have created the Ogres. Nevertheless, they treat the Ogres like worms, and rule over their clans in a very cruel way. Gronn aren't as smart as Ogres, but are believed to be twice as big as one, and immortal A Playable Race? Many rumors have been flying around stating that the Ogre will be the new Alliance playable race in the Burning Crusade expansion. This was proved to be false as the Draenei have been confirmed as the new Alliance race. See Ogre Rumor and its talk page for more information. = Ogre Tribes = * Dunemaul * Mosh'ogg * Gordok * Firegut * Stonemaul * Boulderfist * Brackenwall * Crushridge * Deadwind * Dreadmaul * Dustbelcher * Gordunni * Mo'grosh * Spirestone * Splinter Fist * Urok * Laughing Skull (an Orcish Clan led by an Ogre) Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Humanoid Category:Ogre Category:World:Outland